


Baby It's Cold Outside

by arobynsung



Series: Polyship Advent Challenge [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Advent Calendar, Challenge Response, Community: polyship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot tries to get to sleep with one too many body parts digging into him.<br/><span class="small">(a lot fluffier than it sounds)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of [polyship's advent challenge](http://polyship.livejournal.com/27956.html#cutid1).

Eliot contained the very unmanly squeal threatening to escape him when what felt like unshapely oddly-dry ice cubes collided with the backs of his knees.

"Dammit, Hardison! Your feet are frozen!."

"I know, Eliot. Why'd you think I'm trying to warm them up?"

"In the backs of my knees, man?"

"Shhhhhhh!!"

"You shush, Parker, and get your bony little elbow out of my belly button."

"Don't listen to him Parker, I love your bony little elbows."

Eliot elbowed Hardison in the stomach, see how he liked it.

"If you both don't shut up and go to sleep, I'm going to shove my bony little elbows into your noses!"

"Damn girl, no need for violence. You've been spending too much time with Eliot."

"Shut up, Hardison!"

"See! All y'all just violent. Sad."

But he did, _finally_ , shut up and Eliot sighed in relief, wincing a little when Parker chose to press in closer, driving her elbow deeper into his abdomen as a result. He squirmed, trying to get a little more comfortable in spite of her elbow and Hardison's cold toes at the back of his knees, giving it up as a bad job after a few more jabs to his stomach from an agitated Parker.

Going still, Eliot lay there for a while, and as was his usual waited until both his partners' breathing evened out before he allowed his brain to slow down. Eventually the warmth got to him, and all his sleepy brain could register as his eyes shuttered closed was the weight of two people solid and pressing against his sides, and maybe, just maybe it wasn't so uncomfortable after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Baby It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661928) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
